


Distraction

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Mafia AU [12]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Three Sentence Fic within the Mafia AU, in which Damian needs a distraction from dealing with his father.</p><p>(Will be added to, if more TSF for this au is written)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt for Mafia AU: Describing how Damian has been able to remember Talia all these years since Bruce forced her to leave."
> 
> Damian is 9.

His father had tried to hide it, he knew. He remembered that much. After his mother left all those years ago, every trace of her in the mansion had been scrubbed - trinkets, clothing, pictures.

But what he didn’t know was how Grayson had gotten a hold of the photos. Damian had thought them all burned or destroyed, so how he had a shoebox full of them under the back floorboard of his closet would always be a mystery. Not that Damian would ever complain, or dare to ask.

“What happened?”

Damian was ashamed that he jumped at the sound of his older brother’s voice, that he felt embarrassed for being caught as Grayson hastily closed his bedroom door and strode towards where Damian sat against the wall, images fanned across the floor in front of him, that Grayson even knew this is where Damian always came when he was upset.

But Damian didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to talk about the fact Bruce had just threatened his dog, that Bruce mocked him in front of their henchmen and clients, that Bruce gave him that glare that promised harsh punishment later for…well, whatever he’d done.

Instead he said, “Grayson, tell me about my mother.”

Grayson blinked as he kneeled in front of him, then smiled sadly as he picked up one of the pictures from the ground. “She was a beautiful lady, who, above all, loved _you_ more than anything…”


End file.
